


My Shirt, Our Bed

by Red_Rose_Anonymia



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: F/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rose_Anonymia/pseuds/Red_Rose_Anonymia
Summary: Connor knew what it’s being sexual is, but never experienced it. But someone is wearing his shirt as a pyjama!





	My Shirt, Our Bed

Connor who was somewhat new to emotions and was naive enough as is. But there he was, sitting on the couch as ____ came out into the living room in just her underwear and a over grown t-shirt. He squinted as he noticed it was his shirt from Christmas, his girlfriend was wearing his shirt; and she looked good in it. He had been crossing his legs for sometime now. The (h/c) haired girl had been in the kitchen causing a ruckus, but all she was doing was making (drink) for herself. The Android growled beneath his breath as he tried to control a sudden urge inside him. Something was telling him to wrap her tight in his arms. The brunette got up and snuck behind the girl.  
She gasped as she felt someone behind her and a growl. "You're making me feel things," she heard him growl. "I want something from you, Princess." ___ rolled her eyes as she turned her head to catch a pair of lusting chestnut eyes. "Really?" She asked. "Like this?~" she teased as she grind against him. She heard a moan come out of his lips. Sure, the two have made out for long periods of time and that was it. She never knew Connor could be so lust wanting. "How long have you been feeling this way?" She asked. "Since you wore that dress on our fourth month," he answered. She smirked, "that was almost a year ago." He moaned out a yeah. "Then you must be very horny if you lust over me that bad," she replied, turning to face him. He growled and grabbed her face before bringing her into a lustful kiss. She moaned, as she felt his tongue try and slip into hers. The (nationality) kept closed and kissed into the smile. She slipped out a moan as she felt his hand slither down and squeezed her ass. "Don't make any noise till I let you," he growled, bringing the two into the bedroom. She laid on the bed as Connor climbed on top like a predator to their prey. She shivered at the feeling of his hands roaming her body, the feeling of his hand grasping her breast. He gave a tight squeeze as she whimpered, he smirked as he watched her squirm and push him away. He pinned her wrist with one hand, giving a tsk. "I don't like when I can't accomplish my mission," he said in a husky voice. ____ felt shivers go up her spine, she squirmed as she felt his lips press against her neck. She moaned, gasping as she tried to turn and close her legs against the heat and the throbbing need forming there. "Ah Ah Ah," he smirked, flipping her and pressed a knee between her legs. "You're going to give me that satisfaction tonight," he threatened. "That's What you get for being a tease." She smirked grinding against him. "How am I the tease?" She asked, with a pout.  
Connor growled as he pulled a pair of cuffs from his back pocket. He smirked, proudly, as he watched his girlfriend struggle against the restraints. The brunette man lowered his head to place markings on her neck as she tried to suppress herself, making him slightly agitated and the want to hear ___ moaning and saying his name was excruciating. He undid her shirt, revealing her bare chest as he took off his shirt. He didn't want to forget any little details of his lover. __ laid there, her (h/c) hair spread out on the pillow. She watched as he dipped lower down her body, she shivered at his touch. Her naked body only covered by her panties. He tugged at them with his teeth, slipping a finger inside her. She shivered, mewing. Connor smirked as he slipped another into her, "You like that?" He asked. "You don't want anything else?" She moaned in response, feeling herself tighten as he slipped another. She felt him pump deeper and her breathing grew short and hitched. "Ah! C-Connor!" She gasped.  
“What do you want?”  
“Your cock pounding me...” she struggled to answer. He pulled his fingers out, quickly and brought them into his mouth. “Just like I thought...” He hummed as he pulled something out of the drawers. “I noticed this hidden under the bed,” he smirked, “care to explain?” He raised a brow. She turned her head, embarrassed. He grabbed a pink choker she had from a store called Hot Topic, from her teen years. He slipped it on her and tugged on the heart shaped ring. “Don’t turn away from me when I’m talking,” he growled. ____ could feel herself grow goosebumps, her nether region growing wet and needed. Before answering she felt the vibration at full speed fill her core. She swallowed her spit as she moaned loudly. “C-Connor!” She gasped, tugging at her restraints. She watched him strip into nothing, climbing on top as his artificial penis hovered by her lips. “Be a good girl and lick.” He ordered. She opened her mouth, hesitant, before feeling Connor thrust into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around it as she deep-throated him. He kept it at a good pace, as he ran his fingers in her entangled hair.  
“You like my cock down your throat?” She nodded, moaning in response. “Then take it you little slut,” he growled. She felt a tightness before a wave of her orgasm, taking him out of her mouth with a pop. “Connor! Please fuck me already!” She begged. She watched him stroke his member as she tried to remain focused. “Since you’ve been good...” he hummed, quickly pulling out the toy. He brought himself inside her and let her adjust a bit. He started to move as she tapped his shoulder. He thrusted into her over and over in a medium pass before grinding into her and began to pound her. ___ moaned, chanting his name like a sinful prayer. He brought her leg over his shoulder as she clung to him. “Ah! Fuck Connor!” She practically screamed.  
“What are you?”  
“Your human slut!” She gasped. “Fuck me till I can’t walk!”  
“That’s right,” he panted. “And when I’m down with you, you’re not going to be able to move for a week!” He growled, sending her into waves of orgasms. ___ was Sure she lost count! He nipped her neck, placing a hickey before he stopped. He had made her cum 6 times and pulled out slowly, petting her rest. The brunette Android kissed her rosy cheeks, then forehead, before gazing at her (e/c) and gave her a kiss on the nose. ____ was beginning to relax as she snuggled under the blankets. She watched as Connor got up and then come back with water for her. She greedily drank half the glass before snuggling on top of his chest. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you too, M’Lady,” he replied, stroking her hair as she fell asleep.


End file.
